Question: $\left(-2x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(-2x + 1\right)\left(-2x + 1\right)$ $= -2x \cdot \left(-2x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(-2x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -2x - 2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 4x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 - 4x + 1$